


Follow your heart系列23

by vonF



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonF/pseuds/vonF
Summary: 智硬女主预警！全程OOC预警！扉间黑化（？）预警！女主是族长家不远不近的亲戚，曾有段时间和柱间扉间一起长大，一直表现得很喜欢这位表弟（年纪差半岁左右），对其他人不怎么亲近（白毛控和颜狗最后的坚持hahah）只写了一点片段啦，基本上都是大纲对了，女主名为：椿，ツバキ。





	Follow your heart系列23

 

“椿已经成长为大姑娘了呢。”

族里年长的大妈总是对于那些被列为照顾对象的女孩子们的身体了如指掌。  
“从现在起，椿已经具备做母亲的资格了。”  
为面色羞红的少女递上一杯热水，爽朗的大妈摸了摸她的头发。  
“要好好保护好自己啊，椿。就算是女忍，身体也并不完全是武器。”

十三岁的椿是千手一族的年轻忍者。混有漩涡血统的她查克拉量惊人，单纯的力量也超过同龄忍者的平均水准，在族内年轻一辈中甚至可以称一声“佼佼者”。

不过平时还带点孩子气的她今天好像不太一样。倚靠在树下抬头仰望着什么呢？看起来…好像柔弱许多。  
千手扉间皱了皱眉，从廊下跳到了院中。

“椿！你受伤了？”  
可是最近是休战期，也没有出任务。到底是哪里来的血腥味？  
正在发呆的椿被打断了思绪，转身一笑：“没有啦。”  
扉间显然一点都不信，但没有多说什么。

“新学会了几个忍术…要不要打一场？”  
椿抬头看了看天色：“现在吗？快吃饭了哦。”  
“啰嗦，去不去？”  
“嗨嗨，老地方走起。”

和过去无数次的练习一样，椿总是能在最后关头把扉间制服。力量型和速度型的忍者原本是各有所长，但在熟悉彼此能力、实力又差别不大的前提下（漩涡一族长在感知，而扉间也是感知型忍者），椿对上扉间之间显然占尽优势。

不过这次胜得有点狼狈。椿向来知道扉间水遁的威力不容小觑，但没料到比自己还小大半年的他已经能灵活运用到这个地步。看来能压着他打的时光即将远去。等扉间的速度再提升，力量再大打不到也没办法了。

“冬天还是不要用水遁了吧。”之前冷不防被喷了一身水的椿忍不住打了个喷嚏，顺手也放开了压制住扉间颈脖的手。“拼拼体术热个身就好了嘛。”

扉间不爽地盯着椿，也不肯搭话。倒也不是说经不起失败。反正他就从没赢过她。生气的是她今天显然没认真。

不过…  
“血腥味越来越重了。你到底哪里受伤了？”  
“咦咦咦！——不是啦！”椿突然意识到什么，脸爆红起来。“啊我要回去了！”话音刚落她就被抓住了。  
“等等！告诉我啊！不能放任伤口不管的！”  
被揪住了衣领的椿忍不住捂脸。  
冬衣湿透了也很难受的好吧！想要回去洗个澡啊！…  
椿头疼，也觉得肚子更痛了。  
“笨蛋！是月事啦！我真的要回去了！放开！”  
趁着扉间呆楞的时候，椿趁机跑了。

——————

“扉间！有空来帮个忙？”  
“什么事？”  
“帮助修行啦。”

几份卷轴被摊在桌上，椿指着略有出入的内容疑惑。  
“虽然问了几位指导师傅，但他们说的和书上的也都不太一样…你脑子聪明，看看到底怎么练？”  
扉间一眼扫过。

这是为数不多他还没有接触过的内容。按照族里的惯例，是要到初次出精之后才能学习的。对于实际才刚过十三岁的他来说是不太熟悉的领域。

“色的修行吗？”不以为意地逐条看下去。“这是女忍的教学内容吧？应该和我要学的不一样。我先看看。”  
嗯……言语、谈吐、容貌、身体……咦。  
居然还有春宫图？  
女忍的教学内容这么开放的吗。  
说起来，椿也不是作为情报忍者被培养的，怎么会学这些呢？族里已经人手紧张到这个地步了？  
（实际上是师傅们的科普教学，求知欲旺盛的椿误会了，这是选修课不是必修课）

椿和扉间相对正坐。虽然显得有些奇怪…毕竟他们将要做的是接-吻练习。  
“我要开始了哦。记得要做出点反应啊。”椿认真地要求自己的幼驯染。  
“…啰嗦，快开始啦！”稍稍有点不自在的白发少年忍不住别开了眼。他才不会说自己有点紧张呢。

即使是再熟悉的人，也会在下一秒发现不熟悉的表情。椿闭上眼睛凑过来的时候，扉间脑中闪过的是不知从何处看来的句子。有一瞬间他真觉得心跳静止了。凉凉的嘴唇贴上来的时候，他才意识到自己早已屏住呼吸。

轻柔的触感从唇上传来，不属于自己的气息围绕在鼻间。男孩子也可以这么软的啊。椿想着。  
回忆起卷轴中的内容，她轻轻张开了嘴，试探性地伸出了舌尖，舔了下对方的唇。同时还偷偷睁眼观察了下扉间的神情。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
椿有点渴望地看着眼前的少年。她觉得自己做得挺好，那么对方肯定也会如描述一般表现出面红耳赤心跳如雷，然后就会按耐不住做些什么——女忍“色”的修行，本质上还是让敌方放松警惕，而大多数男性——无论是男性忍者还是贵族或平民，管不住裆下二两肉那是很正常的事。那么在爽过之后基于雄性本能的炫耀或者失口，往往会透露出很多情报。  
短线的情报获取可能只待这一两次的放松警惕就好，有些长期任务甚至需要女忍完全获得目标的信任之后才能完成。

——不过这些目前离椿还遥远得很呢。

扉间皱了皱眉，刚才倒是觉得下唇有点发痒，他不禁咬了下唇，没想到咬到了椿的舌头。  
——这一次的修行结果，似乎并不理想。

椿有点生气地重新翻开了卷轴。没错呀！无论是文字描述还是绘图，都是亲嘴、舔舐、吸吮的三部曲！指导的师傅也明明说过通过亲吻可以让男人意乱情迷的！这是可以做到的事！为什么扉间看起来一点反应都没有！（因为人家才十三岁还没发育呢hahah）

扉间其实并不如表现出的那样无动于衷。不过他也的确没有感受到卷轴里描写的那种冲动就是了。

“不行！再试一次！”椿猛地抬起头，重新亲吻了上去。  
白短炸的细软头发手感相当好，一边用舌尖在对方口中游动，一边无师自通地以指代梳划过扉间的发间。  
“唔…”试着吸吮对方口中的津液咽下，椿忍不住漏出些许呻-吟。  
…能感到对方的呼吸变得急促。

扉间的确有些呼吸不稳。两人离得太近了，他能清楚看到椿脸上浮起的红晕。还称不上情-动，但显然是享受的表情。这还是在自己几乎没什么反应的情况下。  
…他可不是什么都不懂的小孩子。虽然没有接触过这方面的训练，看也看得不少了好吗！  
书上说爱情是最好的春-药。这个笨蛋从小就喜欢和自己在一起…那么喜欢…我吗？

稍微有点透不过气了。两人的呼吸频率加快，亲吻的时间也长了点，大概有些缺氧了吧。  
当这个吻结束的时候，两人都有点气喘吁吁，面色绯红。

椿放开了不知不觉搂抱住的扉间，看着对方的样子开心地眯起了眼：“嘿嘿，好像这次进步了呢。”  
扉间也很快平复下来，同意地点了点头，指着搁在椿腿上的卷轴说道：“不过我觉得还可以完成一个练习，这个就要考察你的面部表情掌控能力了。针对男性的亲吻你也要做出相应反应。看图画，先是嘴巴，然后是脖子和胸口。好些春宫图都是这样的，估计这是经典套路。要不要试试这个？”  
想了想，他又加了一句：“如果不会的话也没关系，下次去花街观摩几次就好。”

椿把卷轴平摊在边上，认真研究了会儿。

画上的女人都是细长眼和樱桃小口，也都是没啥表情的嘛。虽然自己眼睛大了点嘴上也没涂口脂之类，不过…

“师傅说后面很多动作都是男性主动的，女性的话主要是作为配合和引诱方。你还没开始这训练吧？师傅还说最好第一次找年长一点的族人来尝试呢。”椿的表情微妙传达出了“你行不行啊”的意思。

“…”扉间忍不住气得涨红了脸。“谁在说最后一步啦！也没人会在修行里真的把自己交出去吧！笨蛋椿！”  
“诶诶？大家都不做最后一步的练习的吗！我还以为这是必须的…”少女惊讶地看了眼幼驯染，突然笑了起来。“害我还做了好久心理建设，想到底是找柱间哥还是青人哥呢！”

扉间感觉自己已经生气不起来了。他忍不住抚额。“我说…你够了…想想也不可能吧！别说大部分女忍在任务中除非不得已的情况，否则都是用幻术解决目标的要求，就说最后一步——你以为女孩子的身体是什么啊！怎么可以随随便便交出去！”

被训了一顿的椿弱弱低下了头。啊又惹扉间生气了…

扉间叹了口气。真是的，明明是自己比较小吧！怎么一个个都那么不让人省心！  
不过…还挺可爱。  
“闭眼。”他命令道。椿习惯性地听令。

不同于自己刚才温柔的碰触，男孩子的唇主动凑上来时，带了丝不容置疑的强硬。一双手牢牢卡住了椿的肩膀。

大概是闭着眼睛的关系，触觉、听觉变得更加敏锐起来。源源不断的温度透过衣物传递到身体。

…双方的地位颠倒了。

原本仗着自己年纪较长，椿在扉间面前一直是很强势的。但从刚才的联系来看，她从头到尾都是试探性的动作。而同样是第一次接触色的修行的扉间，却后来居上。

如果说刚才是自己的舌尖在对方口中游动，现在就是对方的舌在自己口中肆虐。能感受到他也不过是笨拙的动作，自己还被咬痛了唇，口水也都被吸走了，但是…但是…

椿隐隐觉得自己有些发热，好像身体开始变得异样。有种…奇怪的感觉。  
那双手慢慢有所动作，自己的后背感受到了抚摸，还有…胸前的衣襟？

扉间的唇从椿的脸部下滑，到了她的颈脖。  
浴衣简单的交领设计非常适合这种时候。稍稍用点力，领口就松开了。他毫不费力地在她肩颈靠近锁骨的部位留下了痕迹。  
再往下…  
扉间清醒过来。

少女刚开始发育的柔软胸-部剧烈起伏着。  
他放开了她。身姿从前倾中恢复。  
椿还闭着眼。  
遍布红晕的脸颊上渗出了细密的汗珠。  
她的双手紧紧抓住浴衣下摆，规规矩矩地放在正坐的腿上。  
…犹开未开的绽放…真的很美

椿是个千手和漩涡的混血，总体来说不像千手那样容易晒黑，也不像漩涡那样满头红发。黑发棕眼的她平时在千手族地看起来就是一个再寻常不过的少女。  
但，他总能在人群中一眼看到她。  
没办法，他也是喜欢她的。

——————

“酒？一点也不好喝，才不要去。”  
扉间出完任务回来时遇到了椿。风尘仆仆的他现在只想去洗个澡，而不是喝酒。  
只不过从来都拗不过少女的恳求，败在了她亮晶晶的眼神攻击之下。  
…可恶，这表情和大哥一样蠢！  
蠢到让人一点都生不起拒绝之意。  
“这也是修行嘛！忍者三戒，如果不是真的体验过，怎么知道为什么可怕到然后让人闻之色变呀。”

——————

两人一同做过力（手里剑、刀术、忍术）色（只到学习亲吻、各种引人心动的哭泣、穿脱衣展示风情的地步，还包括乐器插花化妆等）物（各族各国风物常识）的修行，没来得及一起参与政（贵族关系、各族关系）的修行。

许多第一次两人是彼此的唯一见证（木H）

椿变身假扮他人时很容易被识破，扉间还为她做了特训

微笑、大笑、伤心地哭、低头垂泪、皱眉、天真活泼、妖冶无情…

最后椿学会的，都是符合扉间审美的表情。这些表情的杀伤力对于扉间反而是最大的。扉间是一手调教出了自己最喜欢的女性哦

——————

回到大纲：

后来实力差距拉大、加之战事紧张，不知不觉中，双方关系慢慢疏远了（再考虑下具体导火索）

因为从一开始长辈们就从来没有制止甚至乐见其成的样子、扉间以为两人是能顺理成章走下去的，没想到大约十四五岁之后她逐步淡出了他的生活。

他是追踪柱间时发现女主和宇智波族人私下结识的。

显然两人都对对方的身份隐约有所猜测，但各怀鬼胎还在交往中。女主是知道总有一天会结盟两族和平，男方则是勾引千手族人获取情报。

——其实是女主暗搓搓盯上了宇智波家的人想要改良后代基因（也算不上移情别恋？女主智硬，没察觉自己喜欢扉间呢）

她总觉得千手是根据长相决定实力的，所以最好看的族长兄弟实力最强，其他族人多半也是好看的实力强，普通的没啥特色；

而宇智波一族就算普通实力也有水准线以上的颜值，作为颜狗她想要每天对着美人嘛。

（到底睡不睡少年宇智波…真是个严肃的问题啊…让扉家看到他的调教成果和别人进行“修行”什么的…然后爆发出的杀意持续到一方死亡为止之类！以及就算气得想要打死女主也不忍心下手，最后把自己闷出内伤）

扉间对宇智波的警惕越发严重，继棒打鸳鸯（大雾）兄长及其友人后、寻机在女主面前揭破了男方的卑劣意图。可见女主执迷不悟、毫不在乎的样子，扉间黑化（？）

扉间用错方法了。他对她不假辞色，也越发严厉（大概还是有点怨？莫名疏远又背叛恋情什么的…嗯他以为他们之前的举动都算是以结婚为前提的交往？）

女主都快给他跪了，这哪是表弟，这管得比亲爹还宽了！开始怕他，社会惹不起，躲还不行么？（双方的想法完全不在一个频道嘛）

结盟建村后，女主积极响应族长号召，与常年对立的宇智波和谐相处。甚至准备捡起当年未成的恋情，想要找寻起宇智波小哥来

（别找了，泉奈早被扉间搞死了）

在听闻寻人结果之后（特意发布的C级任务）也不知道该做什么表情了。

只好暗暗叹气，转而考虑其他家族的单身未婚男性。

但是刚盯上目标，还没有得手就被扉间发现了她的意图。

非常生气的扉间把她拉了回来，终于忍不住质问她“他哪里比得上我！？”

然后是继续用错方法的初次

不是强迫，大概算半推半就，此时扉间23女主24。

————

感觉是扉间先动心、也是他更主动

说了本篇女主智硬呀。

后知后觉才发现厉害的表弟喜欢自己。之前的严厉和限制举措更多是带了恨铁不成钢和被背叛的男人的怨恨？

大概是那句话最完美阐释

通往女人内心的是…emmm

总之日久生情啦XD～

——————

可以说很好了

毕竟最初的设定是这样的：

女主最大的金手指就是穿成千手一族（天然同阵营）、同龄近邻远亲（青梅竹马）、父母双亡（无更多牵连）、彼此的初恋（难以忘怀）、两人性格接近（豪气热情）为救扉间而死（永远的白月光）在那之后的几十年间，扉间可以肆意在故去的恋人身上投注感情…之类


End file.
